paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Infamy
Infamy is a gameplay element in Payday 2 introduced in Update #22. There are five Infamy levels that a player can reach, and a player's Infamy level is displayed next to their in-game name as a Roman numeral. As of the current build of the game, there are a total of 14 ranks of Infamy, with 5 of them accessible to all players. The remaining 9 are scheduled to be released in later updates. Leveling up The requirements for leveling up one's Infamy are: * $200,000,000 offshore money * Reputation 100 Once these requirements are fulfilled, an additional button will appear in the menu. If the player chooses to level up their Infamy: * All spendable cash is burnt. * Reputation is reset to 0. * Weapons and armor that were unlocked via reputation become locked again. * Skills are reset. * The number of skill points available is reset to 0. * $200,000,000 is deducted from the offshore account. However, the player keeps: *Weapons *Weapon mods *Existing Infamy upgrades *Masks *Colors *Materials *Patterns *Any offshore money left after the $200M deduction. *Any built-up boost or penalty applied to a mission. Rewards The player is rewarded with the following: * A Roman numeral (I to V) depicting their level of Infamy next to their name * One Infamy skill point * A spade icon (♠) in front of the in-game name * Special Infamy sound effects * Infamy background music * One Infamy card depending on their Infamy level * A special pose and an Infamy card for their character while in a lobby Infamy level 1.jpg|Infamy level 1 Infamy level 2.jpg|Infamy level 2 Infamy level 3.jpg|Infamy level 3 Infamy level 4.jpg|Infamy level 4 Infamy level 5.jpg|Infamy level 5 Infamy tree Tier } ---- } |As a new arrival to the criminal elite, the first order of business is for you to get gear and fanfare befitting someone of your status. |4=Your infamous base drop rate is increased from to . Experience gained is increased by . Cash cost for every skill is reduced by . |5= The Heat.png| $0 |image=Unlocking the infamy tree.png }} . Experience gained is increased by . |items1 = The Plague Doctor.png| $0 pat-imperial.png|Imperial $??? mat-dark-leather.png|Dark Leather $XXX |skill2 = The Slaughterhouse Set |text2 = Used in crimes that require the Enforcer to get his hands dirty. |basic2 = Enforcer skill point requirements for each tier are reduced by . Experience gained is increased by . |items2 = The Butcher.png| $0 pat-Bounty Hunter.png|Bounty Hunter $??? mat-copper.png|Copper $XXX |skill3 = Set of the Ingenius |text3 = Cold, calculating and a master of the forced disappearances, dead or alive. |basic3 = Technician skill point requirements for each tier are reduced by . Experience gained is increased by . |items3 = The Specialist.png| $0 Pat-Guardian.png|Guardian $??? mat-electric.png|Electric $XXX The Specialist, Guardian, Electric |skill4 = The Assassin Set |text4 = Modern assassin that carries out death sentences - for the right price. |basic4 = Ghost skill point requirements for each tier are reduced by . Experience gained is increased by . |items4 = The Spectre.png| $0 Pat-ribcage.png|Ribcage $??? mat-sinister.png|Sinister $XXX }} Tips * When you increase your Infamy level, you lose all of your spending cash, but not your inventory items. Instead of letting it go to waste, use your cash to buy the most expensive guns/masks you can, until you are out of cash or inventory slots. After your Infamy level increases, you can sell off the items you bought to get back a portion of your spending cash. * Dropping all skill trees before leveling up your infamy will give you additional cash to purchase inventory items to sell after you level up. * Some Infamy bonuses reduce the tier requirements for specific skill trees. While it may seem beneficial to invest in a skill tree you favor, this may not be the best option. Instead, look at a skill tree that has certain high-level skills you would like to acquire, but not enough low-level skills worth investing in to unlock it. If you have ever found yourself struggling to find a place to spend your skill points just so you can unlock the tier with the skill you really want, that tree is a good place to consider spending your Infamy point. * Be aware of which weapons are locked to specific Reputation Levels, and which are available for use from the beginning. Even if you already own a weapon, you will not be able to use it again until you reach the Reputation Level at which it unlocks. With this in mind, make sure you have a good selection of modified weapons to use once you increase your Infamy level and return to a Reputation Level of zero. Achievements External links * Announcement page Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)